


Just Because

by eerian_sadow



Series: Melodies of Life [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl gives Sideswipe a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildernessfan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wildernessfan).



> this was originally supposed to be for tf_rare_pairing's trick or treat challenge (2014) but i didn't get it done in time.

Sideswipe looked at the perfectly wrapped gift--complete with bright gold bow--in Prowl's hand with surprise. "What's this for?"

"I cannot give you a gift simply because I feel like it?" The black and white mech lifted a brow ridge and gave his partner a soft smile.

"Sure you can. I just wasn't expecting it. Random gifts aren't really your usual MO."

"Well, if you don't want it." Prowl drew his hand back.

"No, no! I want it!" Sideswipe lunged from his place on the couch and snatched the gift out of the tactician's fingers.

Prowl smirked slightly at his partner’s predictability, and watched as the red mech tore open the wrapping on the package. His smirk widened into a real smile as Sideswipe’s optics went wide at the plastic box in his hands.

“Endless Universe? Prowl, this isn’t even out yet! It isn’t even out of development yet!” The younger mech looked up at him, clearly puzzled. “How did you get a copy of Endless Universe?”

“Chip is friends with the head of the production team. He and I may have abused my... notoriety to acquire a test copy when I found out how much you wanted it.”

“You’d risk getting yourself into trouble with Prime just to get me a game?”

“I don’t believe Optimus will find the infraction worthy of punishment.” Prowl moved to the vid screen and powered it up. “I didn’t do anything he and Jazz haven’t done a number of times.”

“Yeah, but you did it for me. That makes it special.” Sideswipe set the game down on the snack table that had become a permanent fixture in Prowl's entertainment room. Then he stood up and crossed the few meters between them to wrap the Praxian in a hug. “Thank you.”

Prowl hummed softly as he hugged the other mech in return, enjoying the affection as much as he had enjoyed seeing Sideswipe face when he opened his gift. “You are welcome.”

“Does this mean you’re gonna play games with me more now?” there was a clear grin in Sideswipe’s tone. “They’re supposed to have a great co-op mode _and_ a competitive mode that will make even your tactical suite happy.”

“I will try your new game with you, but that does not mean I will start playing that ridiculous basketball simulator you and Jazz like so much.”

The supply master pulled back slightly and grinned at the tactician. “Great! You get everything set up and I’ll go get the snacks. You want the silicone wafers or the copper chip cookies?”

“Both of course,” Prowl replied, turning his attention back to the entertainment station.


End file.
